In America
by Lily Flower 1000
Summary: Jamey was just sitting in her Spanish class when her life changed forever. A boy with no memory, secrets that will turn her world upside down, and great jet-black hair walks into her life. Now she's on the adventure of her life to help him get his memory
1. Enter Really Hot Guy

**In America**

Summery: Jamey was just sitting in her Spanish class when her life changed forever. A boy with no memory, secrets that will turn her world upside down, and great jet-black hair walks into her life. Now she's on the adventure of her life to help him get his memory back. Along the way she'll find the boy of her dreams and so much more.

* * *

**Chapter One**

I was sitting in my Spanish class when my life changed forever. It was a very boring class, the school year had only just started and there we were, doing reviews. Hablar, to speak, Nadar, to swim, it was endless. For the last five minutes I had zoned out, drawing a witch's hat on my paper well the teacher went on and on about the answers. I'm usually a good student, Spanish is just so boring and it was only first period.

Then it happened, the event that would change my life forever, the door opened and a fifteen-year-old boy walked it. At least, that's how old he looked, I couldn't be sure. He was rather squawky, though in a kind of boy next-door kind of way. The thing that caught my eye was his eyes; they were emerald green and beautiful. I had always wanted eyes like them to match my not-really-red-but-sort-of-brown-blond hair.

That was another thing that I noticed, his hair was so hot. It had this windswept look, like he had just been speeding down the highway in one of those really cool red sports cars. Except he didn't look like the sports car type, he didn't look like any type of boy I had every seen.

It seemed I was not the only one to notice his entrance, for the entire class was now looking at him. The boy shifted uneasily, it was obvious he wasn't use to a class of thirty high school kids looking at him. Luckily the teacher had looked up too when he had entered.

"Hola," she said, it was not unusual for a student to interrupt class, she was use to this. "Can I help you?"

"Err, yes," the boy said, I noticed he had an English accent, which worked really well with his great looks. "I'm the new student."

"Can I see your schedule?" She said, and he handed it over.

"My guidance teacher said to ask a girl named Jamey for help, as she's in all my classes."

I went red, me, he was talking about me. Why would she do this? I was on pretty good terms with my guidance teacher and she sometimes asked favors, such as giving my English teacher the homecoming queen voting papers, but this. She had total just set me up, but somehow I didn't really mind.

The whole class had now taken to looking at me, which only made me blush more.

"Oh, really, that's unusual, well, then I'll put you in the desk next to her. Jamey raises your hand. Good, you'll set next to her."

He smiled at me; I didn't think I could get any redder.

"Well, we only have about a minute left, so, since you're up here, why don't you introduce yourself."

"Oh, well sure," he said, though he looked like he'd rather go through orthodontia or something. "My name is err… James. I think I'm from England. I'm about 15, I think. Err… I think that's all I know."

The class stared at him.

"I was in an accident about a month ago," he explained, "I lost my memory."

The class was still staring at him.

"Oh, well, I'm very sorry. Why don't you take your seat and you can talk amongst yourselves till the bell rings."

The teacher when over to her desk. It was obvious she had never had to deal with anyone like this boy, James, before.

"Hello."

He was standing in front of my desk, smiling at me.

"Um… Hi, I'm Jamey, Jamey Glandy. So, you're in all my classes?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Oh, well it work out that way and then the teacher, I think she called herself a counselor-"

"Guidance counselor you mean."

"Yes, well she said that since I was already in all your classes, you might as well help me find my way around. I hope you don't mind, I'm really lost."

"Oh, I don't mind," I said, actually I really didn't mind. Getting to spend all my time with this really hot English guy, who didn't know anything about high school life and how he shouldn't hang out with me if he wanted to be popular, it was a dream come true. I smiled back at him; this was going to be a lot of fun.


	2. Enter The Girl Next Door

Chapter Two

Just then the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulders then started walking. I had gotten halfway across the room when I realized he wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" I asked, coming back over to him.

"Oh, we're suppose to err… leave now?"

"Yes, the bell rang."

"Right, I didn't remember," he said, still looking puzzled. "What is the bell for again?"

"Its to tell us when class is over," I said, looking at him strangely, "then in five minutes it rings again for the late bell. You have to be in class by then or you'll be swept. Come on, we have to get all the way to third floor green hall."

He gave me another puzzled look.

"Look just follow me, I'll explain on the way.

We left the classroom, emerging into the busy corridor, filled with teenagers trying to get to class on time.

"So, there are 2000 students at this school. There are three floors plus five portables, extra classrooms; we have Government in there later. Each floor has five corridors, they form a circle, the orange hall, that's sticking out the circle, and the New Wing, its new, thus the name, it also sticks out. Then there's the entrance hall, cafeteria, were the halls intersect, and the crossway."

He was right at my elbow, listing closely as we approached the crossway.

"That's it, the crossway," I said, pointing to what seemed to be hundreds of students, crammed into an intersection of three halls and a stairway. It was a mess of students; from here it looked impossible to get through.

"What is that?" he asked, staring in aw at it.

"The crossway is the only place in the school were there are people going in four directions. Every student has to cross here at least twice a day; it's the busiest in the school. There's the new wing, yellow hall, and green hall, plus it's the fasts way to get to the red hall from most places. The only way to get through is by force. Just follow me, I'll wait on the other side for you."

We had now reached it. In front of me were two very big seniors, who looked like football players; they looked like they were heading towards the stairs, which was lucky. I'm a very small person, so I've learned to follow in the wake of bigger people when getting through crowds.

Behind me I saw that James was completely lost, so I did the only thing I could think of. I reached back and grabbed his hand. Yes, I am a complete and utter idiot, I'd barely meet the kid and here I was acting like we were together. He didn't seem to mind though. He probably didn't remember that girls and boys usually didn't hold hands except when well, they were together. Anyway, I pulled him to safety onto the staircase and started climbing, letting go of his hand. Luckily he was a step behind me so he didn't see how red my face had gone.

"Um, so we have, um, computer class now, right," I said when we had reached the entrench to my next class. James was still clueless to my embarrassment, he actually seemed a little nervous.

"Err… I don't think I've ever actually used a computer. I have a strange feeling that we didn't have them at my old school," he was saying. I barely heard him; I was remembering how warm his hand felt in mine.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Summer is a really good teacher, a little strict but don't worry, come on the bell's about to ring."

I lead him into the classroom; on the left when you entered the room was a small office. Our teacher Mrs. Summer sat inside, most people don't like her, but I don't mind, she's fair.

"Mrs. Summer, hi, um… this is the new student, James."

"Hello, do you have a last name," she said coming right to the point. I stepped back so that James could go closer to her, but he didn't see to want to.

"Err… Evens? Yes, its Evens," James said, he was doing the whole I-can't-remember-who-I-am-thing which I found SO HOT.

"Well, where's your schedule?" She asked, and after he handed it to her she asked abruptly, "So you have worked with a computer before?"

"I err… don't think so," he said awkwardly, "I was in an accident about a month ago and lost all my memory."

"Oh, well, Miss. Riddle, can you show him the basics?" she didn't wait for me to continue before saying, "this class is very basic, so I don't think you'll have any problems. If you do we can arrange a time to work after class. Well off you go."

I didn't remember if she had told him were to sit, so I lead him over to my normal place.

"Chris," I said to the boy next to me, he was really annoying so I didn't mind being a little rude, "I'm suppose show the new kid how to use a computer so can you move down so we can sit together?"

There was an empty chair next to him and after a little grumbling he agreed to move.

"So, James, you said you've from England, so how did you get here?" I asked. Sure I knew it was a little insensitive, the guy had just lost his memory, but I could help it. He was tall, dark, and handsome, with mysteries past to boot, I was just a little curious.

"I don't remember," he said, not in an annoyed voice, but more like he was trying to remember something important that he had forgotten. "I woke up about a month ago in the hospital, I couldn't remember anything except the name James Evens. I've spent the last few weeks trying to remember something, but the doctors finally decided that I probably lost it for good. So I got put in foster care and sent here."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," I said, "So are you in a house or with a family?" I asked.

"They're trying to find some one to take me well I'm at school, I've been living in the hospital."

"Well I hope you find some one," I said, then to make him feel better I added, "I'm in the system too, my parents died when I was a baby."

"Sorry," he said. I realized that he probably didn't want to talk about people dying right now. That was when I realized just how big a dork I was, he couldn't even remember his parents and here I was talking parents.

Luckily for me the bell rang just then and I could busy myself with showing him the basics. I just couldn't stop thinking how hot he looked when he was thinking. I was doing the one thing I told myself I would never do; I was falling for a muggle.


	3. Enter A Mysteries Past

Chapter 3

The next two classes flew by, Harry, though he couldn't remember ever learning it, knew some of the basics in most subjects. He was very behind though, which gave me the chance to offer myself as a tutor. I'm not the best student in the world, but I'm loads better then him. Finally it was time for lunch, the best period of the day.

"So did you bring a lunch?" I asked James as we walked downstairs, to the orange hall were I usually eat lunch.

"No, the lady gave me some money thought."

"Oh, well, we can get you some things out of the machine. No one goes to the cafeteria."

"Err…ok," he said a little reluctantly, "I think at my old school we would always eat in a dinning hall."

"That sucks," I said, pulling him over to the closes vending machine. When we had gotten him a pretty good-sized lunch of chips, candy bars, and a soda I lead him down the hall to were my friends sat.

I'm best friends with Sara McMillan and Laura Hill; it's a very sad site. We sit in the same place every day, just the two of us. Not that I mind much, I love being friends with them and hanging out, just the three of us. Anyway, back to the story. Laura and Sara seemed to agree with me on the James-is-totally-hot thing for they didn't seem to mind at all him sitting with us.

"So, James, how long are you staying here?" Laura asked giggling. She's the major flirt in the group.

"Err… I don't know. Until they find were I'm from I guess."

"Any you can't remember a thing?" Sara asked, she's the going-to-be-a-shrink-one-day kind of person.

"Just my name, or, well it might not be my name. Things keep coming back to me though, like just now, you reminded me of someone."

That just made Sara and Laura giggle, James smiled, did I mention that he has a great smile? Well he dose, when he smiles its like his whole face lights up, he turns into a different, happier person.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" He asked.

That got them off on a rant about how boring life in the suburbs is, I didn't mind. I just wanted to sit back and stare at James all day. That was until I realized what I had next.

"Oh, James can I see your schedule?" I asked, grabbing mine out of my bag as I spoke.

Sure enough, there under fifth period he had 'Study Period room 134' just like on mind. It was the same for sixth and seventh period too. That's when I realized that James Evens wasn't a muggle like I though, he was a wizard.

I guess I should explain this before you get completely lost. See, I'm a witch, and a rather good one if you ask me. I'm muggle-born I think, a muggle is a none magical person. When I was eleven I got a letter from the educational department in Washington offering magical courses in the public school system. I though it was a joke till I went to this meeting for muggle-borns, and well, I couldn't wait to start.

Then I learned that not all magic is simple, it takes a lot of hard work. So three periods a day, I go down to the magic wing and take lesions there. Its hidden of course, from the muggles, but we're one of the only schools in the district the offers magical courses, so I'm not complaining. Anyway, my dream was to one day study magic full time, at one of the magical collages, or in England. Anyway, back to James. He was in all my magical classes too, what a surprise. It was lucky he was so cool or I would have seriously hating my guidance consulter right now.

James it turned out was really good at anything magical. Especially this Defenses Against The Dark Arts class, which we had to take for some stupid reason. Its not like there are any lunatics trying to take over America, I heard they had one in England, Lord Valdemart, or something. At the time I didn't really care, it wasn't my problem. Little did I know how much it would become my problem.

During History of Magic, on of the most boring classes on earth, because it was only notes, the entire class, Laura and I passed notes. Did I mention that Laura and Sara are also witches? They are, muggle-borns too, we meet that first day, and it well, stuck.

Oh my God, you are so lucky (Sara) 

_Yes I am, he's so hot, I can't believe my luck (Me)_

**I have to agree, how did YOU end up with him? (Laura)**

_Thanks a lot. (Me)_

**I'm just saying, what are the chances a guy like that would be in ALL your classes?** (Laura) 

_Don't know, anyway, isn't he so hot. Especially when he's trying to remember something. Its sucks that he lost all his memory_. (Me)

That is a little strange. And why did he turn up here if he is English? (Sara)

**Maybe he's running from someone.** (Laura)

_No one that nice can have someone who wants to kill him_. (Me)

At the time I didn't know how wrong I was.


End file.
